Ninja Prodigy
by Drebin0985
Summary: Starting during the training trip, a genius known as Naruto Uzumaki works to become the strongest ninja he can be.


**A/N: I own nothing**

Chapter 1: A whole new world

Jiraiya turned and looked at his young companion a young boy of about 11 a spiky haired blond, who no matter what he did to brush his hair would always end up with a shaggy head of hair. The young blond walked alongside his burly sensei but kept his eyes focused on the book in his hands turning the page every so often. As he walked alongside his young student he frowned slightly, noticing his young pupils mood ever since they had left the leaf village his student was quiet, quieter than usual, Jiraiya supposed he took after his father in that aspect, he was like his father very calm collected and perceptive he was also very kind. But this was strange his godson usually talked more than this.

Jiraiya was a reasonably tall man standing at about 6'5 and thus taller than most everyone in the leaf village other than Kakashi. He wore spiky white hair that went far down his back. He wore a ninja headband with the symbol for oil on it. He wore a green gi beneath a red vest and wooden sandals rather than standard shinobi ones.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, what are we going to be doing in this town?" his young pupil asked and Jiraiya scowled, Naruto wasn't exactly like his father certainly not he also took after his mother, as he was never afraid to say what he thought needed to be said, this in combination with his other personality traits had the (depending on who you ask) annoying habit of making people believe in themselves and him. His young pupil Naruto stood at slightly average height, he was wearing a blue Konoha ninja headband with black pants that had orange stripes horizontally across the right leg and a black hoodie with a swirl pattern on the front being connected by the zipper.

Ever since Jiraiya met Naruto he was forced to renege on his 'no geniuses' rule and train him partially out of obligation and partially due to the fact that he saw something in the kid that he never thought he'd see again.

"What have I told you about respecting your elders, gaki?" Jiraiya asked still scowling at his young protégé

"Maybe i'll consider it once you stop peeping on women long enough to actually train me." Naruto shrugged

Jiraiya sighed at Naruto's languid attitude, that change that had occurred since Sasuke left was ever present since they left. He was more hesitant to speak these days before that he was more like Minato, the strong silent type. It was like someone else took residence in Narutos' head. Truly he wanted to break Naruto out of this funk before he began training him because Naruto was a quick learner being his parents son he always found new ways to look at things that Jiraiya was positive no one had thought of. Naruto was a genius possibly more so than his father, his test scores at the academy spoke for themselves, as Jiraiya had checked them before they left the village. Were it not for his teachers sabotaging his tests Naruto would have become a ninja years ago. Jiraiya decided he wanted to focus on Narutos taijutsu training first, the kid had pretty impressive skills in that area.

"Okay kid after I finish up my business in this town, we'll begin you're training." Jiraiya said to acquiesce his student.

"Great!" Naruto said, but the enthusiasm didn't reach his eyes and they both knew, but Naruto had walked off into the town to explore before he could say anything.

Naruto roamed the town in a daze not really paying attention to where he was going, he was thinking. His thoughts were very heavy on him these days mostly about himself and how he could improve himself. Sure he was known as a genius to those that actually took the time to pay attention to him, mostly the adults but a few of his peers had taken the time to notice, his tactical use of shadow clones his usage of the rasengan and his abilities in taijutsu. But that was it, since leaving the academy his abilities other than a few jumps had generally stayed the same they had neither improved nor lessened and that would cost him, he had become too complacent and that is what made him unable to fulfill his promises. His abilities were excellent for a gennin possibly even a mid to low chunnin, but that was it, His chakra control was atrocious, couldn't even form a rasengan without the help of a clone. He wasn't strong enough to bring back someone he considered a brother and he relied too much on the fox for his tastes. Given he had only used it three times in the fight with Haku, Gaara and Sasuke, he stumbled onto the realization that he would have died if not for the fox.

Naruto didn't like that he wanted to be able to win fights solidly without its use. 'Some future hokage you are' Naruto thought, he wanted to be able to protect his precious people and fulfill his promises. He remembered what Haku told him, that when he had people to protect he would become truly strong, he smiled fondly at all of the bonds he had made in the past months. He would protect them, he thought firmly, no matter what.

With new resolve Naruto walked to a store that sold shinobi items, Naruto began to suspect he was hitting a growth spurt as some of his clothes were becoming to small. The store was average as he was not in a shinobi village they would not have the best items, but it would do for now. Naruto purchased a chunnin flak jacket with a black coverall to be worn underneath he had it customized to have orange stripes on the right leg as well as new black ninja sandals that went up to his mid-calf, he suspected that he would continue to buy clothes as he would continue to grow. As he left the store he noticed his wallet got a whole lot lighter.

Naruto made a clone and instructed it to go find their sensei as he walked to a ramen bar.

"Two bowls of pork ramen please." Naruto said as he placed his money on the table. A few minutes later he got the memories of said clone, it was of Jiraiya hanging off of two women and after the message being delivered the clone being punched out. Naruto got a bit of head rush from that, he had discovered the benefits of shadow clones the moment he discovered shadow clones but rarely used them en mass for training as he considered it cheating.

A while later his teacher walked up to him and sat down, ordered a bowl of ramen and Saki and began waiting for it. He began to speak, "We'll stay here tonight and leave bright and early for your training tomorrow.

Naruto made a noise of agreement before speaking "Speaking of training, I want to focus on my taijutsu and..." Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a book on fuinjutsu authored but the older man himself, Naruto had read it over twice that week and saw the plentiful benefits of fuinjutsu.

"could you teach it to me?" Naruto asked he knew of all of Jiraiyas legendary feats when it came to fuinjutsu.

"Sure thing kid, but I'm gonna have to ask why, fuinjutsu takes a lot of hard work and dedication?" Jiraiya asked, in truth he knew Naruto was smart enough and could probably master it before the trip was over, Naruto would likely die before he would admit he couldn't do something; but maybe this question would help him see what had Naruto so upset.

"Well number one there are a lot of benefits to fuinjutsu, I mean the possibilities are endless for the techniques you can use, number two is well my name" to this Jiraiya raised an eyebrow as he looked through the book Naruto pulled out "Uzumaki, was a clan that was known for its prowess in fuinjutsu so one or more of my parents had to have been from it, I guess you can call it my legacy" Jiraiya seemed to pause at the word legacy, but Naruto chose to ignore it "and three is my fuzzy little problem." he admitted looking away.

Jiraiya seemed to appraise Naruto for a long moment(but it was really just to build suspense) "You got it kid" Jiraiya said hoping it would brighten Naruto's mood a bit and it did he smiled the first genuine smile Jiraiya had seen on the kid for weeks.

They ate the rest of their meal joking...just like a father and son would.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_A month later_

Naruto closed his eyes and felt the sweat drip down his forehead as he finished the last mile on his ten mile run. A month had passed since he began his training and was progressing at an astonishing rate, in both taijutsu and fuinjutsu he was progressing swiftly, well as quickly as swiftly was in terms of fuinjutsu it was a slow process and he realized that Jiraiya was absolutely not kidding when he said it took a lot of dedication. Naruto still could now create better versions of explosive tags and basic things that ninja used. Jiraiya was also teaching him a new taijutsu kata that was designed for speedsters like him that would deal significant damage to an opponents joints. Naruto even began using shadow clones only in the normal amount of about ten to fifteen. They would all work on something five to ten would read while the rest worked on fuinjutsu or handwriting. Naruto theorized that if his handwriting was perfect his dexterity would improve and as a result he would have perfect accuracy and become better at fuinjutsu.

As his clones would do this Naruto would do physical training with his taijutsu and working up his speed, stamina and strength, which had grown by leaps and bounds. His training regimen was inspired by his friend Rock lee although not to that extent...yet. Right now he would go for a ten mile run and then do 300 push ups sit ups pull ups and squats, 400 kicks and punches. His plan was, at the end of each month to and another hundred and another five miles to his work out. Naruto had also decided to leave his ninjutsu where it lay for now because of his high speed fighting style he would not have time to form hand seals.

Jiraiya a few yards away watched his young pupil, his face etched in worry. Sure he was proud of the boy for progressing as quickly as he did but, he would kill himself if he kept going. For the entire moth since he began and Naruto spent practically every waking moment training only to sleep and go to the bathroom(he somehow ate in between). Jiraiya was 100% that Naruto was not getting anywhere near the sleep he should. Jiraiya had originally wanted to focus on how to use the Fox's chakra but when Naruto told him of his plan he decided to put that on hold. So that Naruto could focus on his actual shinobi training. Naruto had improved a great deal going from about low chunnin to low jounin, he would kill himself if he kept going like this

"Yo, Naruto!" Jiraiya called "Come here for a second" he commanded.

Naruto turned to him and hummed an okay he had just finished another part of his training regimen. He then spoke "What do you need Ero-Sensei?" he asked

Jiraiya scowled at the nickname "What's been bothering you for the past month and don't give me some crap about nothing bothering you I know you well enough to notice when something is wrong." Jiraiya commanded and Naruto winced.

Naruto sighed and sat down"It's just that I realize how differently things could have been if I had trained harder maybe Sasuke could still be in the village. I realize that I wasn't strong enough to fulfill my promises or to protect the people I hold dear to me. I originally wanted to become Hokage to prove everyone wrong to show them that I could be something more but I realize now that I can't do that without their respect and if I do it will mean nothing...I want to become strong enough to protect them, to be strong enough to carry on the will of fire." He finished his rant Jiraiya looked at his pupil with a mixture of pride and shock, he realized that the root of the problem was the nine-tails itself he should have known that Naruto wouldn't have a good life all of those years ago, but their was nothing he could do.

"I get it Naruto, I do but if you keep going like this you'll crash and burn; from now on get proper rest or I won't train you" Jiraiya commanded and Naruto winced but despite this he felt a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Needless to say Naruto had gotten around eleven hours that night.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_5 months later_

Jiraiya grunted as he took a hit to the face and flew backwards flipping himself to land upright skidded to a halt. Naruto, in a burst of speed took off at Jiraiya reaching into his kunai pouch and tossing them as hard as he could he then went through a series of hand seals and mind boggling speeds, not to Jiraiya as he knew exactly what Naruto was doing

**Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow clone Jutsu**

Four kunai turned to forty as they headed for Jiraiya. The Toad Sage dodged out of the way of the blunted kunai. Naruto counted on his sensei dodging as he was not one of the three legendary ninja for nothing, using his newly acquired speed Naruto all but teleported in front of his sensei aiming a punch for his gut, but his sensei pushed it aside Naruto used this momentum to try and kick his sensei but his kage level instructor caught his leg and attempted to flip him over but Naruto aimed another kick for his senseis face, Jiraiya was forced to let go and tilted his head back to dodge the kick, when Narutos' foot passed he brought his own kick to the younger ninjas chest this time connecting solidly. The boy going through a series of flips to halt his own momentum and to get some distance. Jirayia taking out a few kunai of his own went through a familiar set of hand seals as he tossed themselves.

**Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu**

3 kunai multiplied to thirty and they all headed straight for Naruto who created a shadow clone and transformed it into a large shuriken and tossed it towards the kunai as it cut through the shadow clone kunai and headed straight for Jiraiya who managed to dodge the shuriken only for a second to appear out of its shadow he quickly went through a set of hand seals and called out.

**Ninja Art: Underworld Guardian Spikes**

Jiraiyas hair wrapped around his body and became hard as steel and deflected the shuriken causing it to disperse, then called out another jutsu

**Ninja Art: Hair Senbon**

Streaks of hardened hair was sent Narutos' way who took out two kunai and went into his taijutsu stance holding them in a tight guard. His hands became a blur of motion as he deflected the hair senbon and dodged what he couldn't not being hit once, once the rain of senbon died down he found that Jiraiya was no where to be seen he sent chakra to his ears and heard him a second too late as Jiraiya came out from underground and uppercut Naruto in the face but before Naruto could fly away his hair wrapped around his leg.

Jiraiya smiled at his now upside down student the boy had come far in six months his taijutsu skills were definitely up there, his speed especially being able to keep up with Jiraiya himself and his strength not far behind. He was also now an expert at fuinjutsu taking to it like a fish to water he had created several seals which Jiraiya himself had dubbed ingenious. He had also grown and was now just over 5'6.

"Nice job kid but you're way to green to beat me." Jiraiya taunted to which Naruto simply raised an eyebrow

"Oh, really?" Naruto asked cheekily before he poofed away into smoke and a log took his place but that was the least of Jiraiyas worries as he recognized an explosive seal on the log.

"Fuck!" he shouted and attempted to jump away but it was too late he was blown away and as stood up he felt cold steel on the back of his neck he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh boy, I've been waiting to use that one" Naruto said as he put away his kunai "Those hair techniques really get to me so I figured I had to get around them somehow." Naruto stated matter-of- factly.

"You've gotten much better" Jiraiya complimented "Let's set up camp for tonight and head to town in the morning" Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_3 months later_

After the days training was complete Jiraiya and Naruto sat together at the campfire eating as usual, Naruto seemed a bit quiet and Jiraiya worried he might be getting mopey again.

"Hey Ero-Sensei" Naruto started "do you think you could tell me about...my parents?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes off of the fire. To this Jiraiya made several chocking sounds, a few moments later Jiraiya cleared his throat and looked to Naruto with a somewhat troubled expression. Telling Naruto now could be very harmful to his relationship with his father, it could possibly make him hate the man who had sealed the kyuubi inside him all those years ago. While Naruto had improved a great deal in taijutsu, his speed could now nearly match Jiraiya and his fuinjutsu prowess was growing at rates that he had not seen since Minato and possibly more he was still only at about mid to low jounin level.

Although this could be beneficial it could give Naruto something to compare himself against during his training and make him push himself harder, even though he was pushing himself harder than most when he trained. Jiraiya released a breath and made the decision "They told me to give this to you when I felt you were ready." Jiraiya said pulling out a medium sized scroll and handing it to the boy he watched as Naruto read the letter

_Dear Naruto,_

_You're probably wondering who this is, huh? My name is Minato Namikaze and went by many names the most famous being Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Yondiame Hokage for a few, but in a few months is father the one that I am most proud of. Your father, now as to why I am writing this, it's really a back up kind of thing because if you're reading this then I am most likely dead. Even though we won the war I as you probably know have many enemies which is why you likely took your mothers name to protect you from them. Which is the reason your mother, Kushina and I were married in secret only the Third Jiraiya and some of the higher ups know, and because of the fact that she became pregnant with you so quickly after we were married, I wanted nothing more than to scream her name from the rooftops. I'm going to leave this scroll with my sensei and your godfather Jiraiya to give to you when you're ready._

_Now that the boring stuff is out of the way I want to give you some things that I felt were part of your legacy. On the bottom of this letter is a blood seal that is designed to open to someone of the Namikaze blood meaning only me or you can open it. You will find a few important items within the seal. The first being my Hiraishin kunai, these won't work for you seeing as they are tethered to me and only me. This jutsu is too powerful for me to leave for you without taking precaution so it doesn't get replicated, I will leave behind a few notes as well. It should be a good start for you to create your own Hiraishin._

_I just hope that this letter can bring us closer together and if I die I want you to know that I love you._

_Love your father_

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto clenched his teeth to stop the tears but he couldn't he found tears dripping down his face silently. Naruto went through a variety of emotions as he read the letter joy, anger, pride, elation. He was both joyed and prideful to find out who is father was and pride over who his father was as well as elation to...find out who his father was. Though also anger at the man who condemned him to hell for the firs twelve years of his life, the same man who grandpa Hokage would speak fondly and with pride of. All that and he hadn't even read his mothers letter yet.

"He was so protective of you and Kushina."

Naruto finally looked up at Jiraiya with a serious expression on his face. "He made that after he found out Kushina was pregnat. I've never seen anyone as happy as they were when they found out they were pregnant."

"Then why?" Naruto asked his hair shadowing his features "Why would he seal the fox inside his own son and damn me to to hell for twelve years!" Naruto asked seething Jiraiya opened his mouth to respond but Naruto wasn't done. "And where were you! When I was getting kicked out of orphanages or being beaten by villagers!" Naruto asked his eyes more pained than angry at this point both of their eyes were.

"No one knows why he sealed the fox into you Naruto it was probably because you were a new born and therefore the best candidate, but I always suspected there was more to it than that."Jiraiya paused a moment before starting, "I wanted to take you with me away from the village, I begged the old man to let me take you along, but he wanted you to gain bonds within the village I knew it wouldn't happen, not for a while at least." Jiraiya sighed, "If I had the choice I would have taken you along with me but...it's not like I never saw you."

"What?" Naruto asked still confused the tears had stopped but his voice was still hoarse

"That wallet of yours I gave it to Sarutobi-Sensei to give to you, because the council ordered me to have no contact with you unless it involved the seal." Jiraiya said the last part disdainfully.

Naruto rubbed his eyes with his forearm and smiled "I guess I'll have to do something about that when I become Hokage, huh," Jiraiya smiled "but can you tell me what they were like?"

"Sure thing gaki, now you've heard of your father but your mother was known as the Red Hot Blooded Habanero..." Jiraiya began with Naruto paying rapt attention.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_3 months later_

Naruto sat above a clearing and watched the fifty clones he had created go through the taijutsu katas he was attempting to learn after he had finished his physical training. Naruto had begun using clones for his training but in the amount that a normal jounin could create, about half of his clones were working the two new taijutsu katas he was learning. The first of which was his fathers and the others were working on his mothers the 'Uzumaki' style, once he had mastered both he wanted to combine them into one style. It would be his own style specifically designed for high speed combat, his speed had increased to astonishing levels, Jiraiya claimed that while he was not as fast as his father yet, Naruto was faster than his father was at his age.

He walked over to the scrolls he had laid out out on the ground and unrolled them and focused on the seal that he had been spending the last three months trying to recreate, **Hiraishin **a jutsu which had earned his father the nickname of the Yellow Flash and was feared in every elemental nation. _'This is freakin impossible' _Naruto thought, now an expert in fuinjutsu, he had become one in the last three months his resolve to learn it had only increased after he learned who his parents were as they were both renowned for their prowess in fuinjutsu. Once he started learning to recreate the **Hiraishin** everything else in fuinjutsu seemingly became easier because of how ridiculously hard this task alone was. As well as the fact that his mother had left him the scrolls that she had used to learn fuuinjutsu, they were her inheritance from the Uzumaki clan, due to these he was well on his way to becoming a master, she had also left him the scrolls for her taijutsu style.

His other clones were working on a variety of things such as handwriting, new seal ideas or reading and some were working on his chakra control which was atrocious at best and he had been putting it off for a while, the clones would do a number of exercises such as meditation, or balancing a senbon on one of their fingers. Thanks to this training Naruto could (finally) create a rasengan without the aid of a clone but still he needed more work if he wanted to have refined chakra control by the end of his four and a half year trip.

That was another thing, he had asked Jiraiya to extend the trip, and Jiraiya did just that after some convincing. Jiraiya had told him due to his massive amounts of chakra he would be unable to do things such as genjutsu or medical jutsu but with training he would be able to dispel high level genjutsu.

Naruto was positive that his recreation of the **Hiraishin** was nearly complete there was no way to be sure since the notes his father left did little more than describe what it did. He had used reverse summoning as a basis but this was **much** more complex than that; the best he could describe it was **bent, **a bent or refracted version of reverse summoning. Although the seal for reverse summoning had taken two out of the three months he was working on this to perfect and on such a small scale, the second part was the sensor arrays that would allow him to sense things within a fifteen meter radius when he flashed to one of the kunai, the blood seal which was similar to the summoning contract so it was tied to him and only him. Naruto was positive that there was just one thing he was missing. It was getting dark out now so Naruto told his clones to disperse in groups of ten every few minutes because overuse of the technique could easily overload his brain.

The clones that were reading and working on fuinjutsu and reading dispersed and from their memories Naruto got an idea. He turned back to his scrolls and began writing furiously into the dead of night.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Oi, gaki...Yo, Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted Naruto didn't come to camp last night and he was slightly worried although he knew the boy could handle himself well enough, he then found Naruto in a clearing sleeping in a sitting position. He smiled and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook him.

"Huh...what?" Naruto asked half asleep and then shook himself awake, "Oh hey Ero-Sensei" he said sleepily, but then remembered what he'd done last night and his eyes widened "Watch this!" he pointed to one of the special kunai that was planted in the ground a few meters away... and reappeared right next to it. Jiraiya looked to him with a prideful smile and thumbs up, he smiled back. When Jiraiya had learned Naruto was trying to recreate the** Hiraishin ** he would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly worried, worried that the boy wouldn't respect this power, but now he was positive things would turn out okay.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Naruto and Jiraiya walked side by side Naruto with a book in his hand into a town in the land of Iron, Naruto hoped to get more of his special kunai made so he could begin training with **Hiraishin** more seriously and Jiraiya hoped to meet a contact here to give him more information on the Akatsuki's movements.

"Stay out of trouble, gaki!" Jiraiya wave over his shoulder as they went to their separate destinations in town.

"I'm not you Ero-Sensei!" Naruto shout back chuckling in truth Naruto was giddy to be in the land of Iron they were famous for their ability to make weapons. Naruto thought as he walked into the blacksmiths store.

Naruto walked around the town for several hours before he'd return for his special kunai. This blacksmith was supposedly the best in the land so he had faith that they would come out nicely. He walked back into the shop. There were significantly more people inside than when he had left earlier and he suspected that they were all working on his order, he walked up to the man he had seen before.

A few moments later Naruto walked out of the store. Some of the special kunai were stored away and the rest were in his ninja pouch, he walked into the tavern that his master was at so that they could grab some food.

"So, finish up your business, gaki?" Ero-Sennin asked

"Yep, and you Ero-Sensei?" Naruto asked

Jiraiya made a noise of agreement and they shifted into a companionable silence around their food, but Jiraiya noticed that Naruto had something on his mind.

"So, what's up, gaki?" Jiraiya asked prodding wanting to know what was on his young students mind

Naruto visibly shifted uncomfortably and took a moment before answering "I was just wondering...you think it's possible for me to bring Sasuke back." Naruto had been going over this in his mind for weeks, he suspected even if he did bring Sasuke back to the leaf things would never be the same.

Jiraiya sighed " That's a loaded question, gaki, with the way you've been progressing you should be strong enouhg to bring him back when the time comes. But then there's the question of whether he will want to come back, because I went through almost the exact same thing with Orochimaru all those years ago and he did not want to come back." Jiraiya stated "In all honesty I don't know the answer all I can tell you is what I think, and that is to give up on Sasuke." Naruto looked thoughtful, contemplative, it was then he made a silent vow to himself; if Sasuke fell too far into the darkness, he and he alone would be the one to end it, but he would try and save him because it was first bond he had amongst his peers.

"Thanks Ero-Sensei" Naruto said smiling again.

"What did I tell you about that nickname?" Jiraiya asked as two women passing by gave him a suspicious look. Naruto simply chuckled and had the decency to look sheepish but the tense air was broken again and they continued their meal.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Naruto continued training for the next almost-two-years; nearly three years had passed since they left the leaf village. Naruto had continued to work furiously on his taijutsu and fuuinjutsu abilities and at this point he had mastered the **Hiraishin**. His taijutsu abilities continued to grow by leaps and bounds and were now what would be considered mid to low kage level, and that was just accounting for his speed. His style which he had dubbed the Namikaze style was the collaboration of his fathers style, his mothers style, the Frog style Jiraiya had taught him, and a style which specialized in using knives so he could easily use his special kunai in combat.

He had used clones to master each style but was still working on combining them into one style. He could now create a rasengan by himself as well as an oodama rasengan and several variants; twin rasengan, rasengan barrage; surrounding and an enemy on all sides with clones who had mini-rasengans in both hands. As well as several others, his chakra control had improved a great deal but could still use work. This year he was going to work on all of the other types of jutsu; genjutsu, dispelling and detecting them at least. As well more focusing more on his ninjutsu skills

His skill with **Hiraishin** was something that would make the fourth proud, he could now place the seal on anything with just a touch, teleport to moving kunai and create time-space barriers. He was still waiting for the right moment to unveil the jutsu to the world though, he had also customized his kunai too, He had used a marker jutsu, on one of his special kunai, any changes made to this kunai would appear on the subsequently made kunai with the same seal. There was also a henge over his kunai altering the appearance of the seal, so now only he and Jiraiya would know what the actual seal looked like, but they still served the same function. He'd had the last two years to get used to the feeling of instant teleportation and now it was almost like reflex, he could also sense the kunai wherever they were.

All in all he had grown strong under Jiraiyas tutelage, Jiraiya was currently in town 'researching' while Naruto was training. His extremely keen senses picked up Jiraiya walking to there camp and didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Whatssup, Ero-Sensei." Naruto asked not detecting his sensei's serious mood yet

"Naruto..." He said a rare serious expression on his face and in his voice, to this Naruto turned around.

"It's Gaara."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**A/N: How was that, I'm curious this is one of the first stories i'm seriously writing, because seriously don't read my other stories. This was inspired by one of pokemasters stories, if you've read the storie i'm talking about you'll know which one but with my own tone and spin on things. I'm no good at intros so that was the basis of this chapter, criticisms concerns complaints, and things I can do to make this better would be much appreciated. Next Up is the rescue Gaara Arc, Naruto wasn't in Konoha when Gaara was kidnapped but he will still be going to Suna to meet up with Team Seven and then continuing his training afterwards.**


End file.
